


hostages, damsels, one true loves, and scaring Dallon Weekes

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Hostage Situations, M/M, Making Out, one true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is held hostage by Pete and Brendon, and Josh is his one true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hostages, damsels, one true loves, and scaring Dallon Weekes

  
  
Brendon is an asshole.  
  
"You're an asshole," Tyler tells Brendon pleasantly.  
  
"Just doing my duty." Brendon tries to salute, but he's also holding Tyler's wrists, and he just ends up looking stupid.  
  
Stupider.  
  
"When am I allowed to leave?" Tyler asks.  
  
"When your one true love comes and rescues you," Brendon says.  
  
"One true- what?"  
  
Pete bursts through the door. "Brendon," he says, "send a cryptic text to Josh. I don't think he'll notice Tyler's gone unless someone texts him."  
  
"Why does it have to be cryptic?" Brendon asks.  
  
Pete stares at him incredulously. "All ransom notes are cryptic."  
  
Brendon shrugs and pulls out his phone. Pete takes custody of Tyler.  
  
"Josh is my one true love?" Tyler asks Pete.  
  
"Duh," is Pete's reply.  
  
"Oh," Tyler says. Huh.  
  
"Josh is telling us to give him back or he'll call PETA and report animal abuse," Brendon says.  
  
"Hey!" Tyler says indignantly. "Josh said that?"  
  
"No," Brendon assures him. "I added the PETA thing."  
  
"Oh," Tyler says. His legs are getting tired.  
  
"Tell Josh to come rescue him," Pete orders. "His damsel is in distress."  
  
"This is emasculating," Tyler complains. Pete snorts, and Brendon giggles incredulously.  
  
Spencer pokes his head in. "Brendon," he says, "why is there a Joshua Dun outside our bus?"  
  
"It's because we stole his Tyler Joseph," Pete says happily.  
  
Spencer blinks, seeing Pete and Tyler for the first time. "Well, he scared our Dallon Weekes," he says.  
  
"Josh scared Dallon for me?" Tyler asks, flattered.  
  
Dallon pops up behind Spencer.  
  
"Brendon," he says urgently. "There is a Joshua Dun outside our bus who is demanding that we release his- oh, hi, Tyler."  
  
"Hello, Dallon," Tyler says tiredly.  
  
"Tyler?" he hears Josh call. "Are you in distress?"  
  
"We're holding your damsel hostage, what do you think?" Pete calls cheerfully.  
  
Josh's head appears behind Dallon.  
  
"Tyler, what are you doing?" Josh asks.  
  
"I'm waiting for my one true love to rescue me," Tyler snaps, because he's getting tired.  
  
"Oh." Josh sort of... climbs over Dallon. "Um. Hi."  
  
"I didn't know you could climb over people," Tyler says.  
  
"Neither did I," Josh says.  
  
"You have to kiss him," Pete says to Josh. "Then I'll release him."  
  
Tyler thinks Pete was expecting a little more resistance, because his eyes go wide when Josh leans in and kisses Tyler.  
  
It's not exactly the kind of kiss Tyler thinks anyone was expecting, either.  
  
Josh is pressing Tyler against the bus couch and licking into Tyler's mouth. Mechanics take over, and Tyler's grasping at Josh's biceps and wrapping his legs around Josh's hips.  
  
It's hot, it's heady, and Tyler can't help but grind his hips against Josh's. Josh is making little gasping noises into Tyler's mouth, and Tyler's eyes roll back happily.  
  
Josh moves his kisses down, sucking bruises on Tyler's neck, biting and kissing. Tyler's hips are jerking up without his consent, seeking friction, and-  
  
"Why are you all watching Tyler and Josh dry-hump each other?" Patrick asks.


End file.
